Gaisoulg
https://twitter.com/amiamihobbynews/status/1138980189688303617?s=19 is a set of animated knight armor which developed its own evil sentience with an insatiable desire to hunt strong opponents to make them hosts against their will. His evil spirit was a enemy of the Ryusoulgers until the armor was purified later thanks to Jack-o'-lantern Minosaur's power and put under the ownership of Nada. The armor was manifested into the Max Ryusoul Changer and Max RyuSoul after its user's death. Character History According to Bamba, Gaisoulg was created by the RyuSoul Tribe to fight the Druidon, however at some point the armor developed its own consciousness. Master Green would later don Gaisoulg's armor against some returning Druidons, but ultimately, the Armor found his weakness and managed to control him, causing him to attack his own village. Unable to deal with it, Master Green fled to outer space and died off, leaving Gaisoulg to wander the cosmos looking for a strong opponent. Eventually, he ended up on planet Nemesis. Super Sentai Strongest Battle!! Gaisoulg is an armored Ranger-like knight who bears more than a passing resemblance to the Ryusoulgers. He has been searching for the strongest among the Super Sentai, and initially sought out the Gokaigers. Dissatisfied with them, he leaves. Later he infiltrates the Super Sentai Strongest Battle, a friendly competition among Rangers to discover the strongest warrior and grant their wish, in order to achieve his ends. Captain Marvelous also receives an invitation to the battle and surmises correctly, that it is the perfect place for Gaisoulg to attack next. Gaisoulg then proceeds to attack some of the skirmish winners, until he gets to Stinger and Takaharu Igasaki, who happen to be part of Captain Marvelous' component. Gaisoulg attacks the duo until Marvelous arrives to fight him. Gaisoulg is able to defeat him but before delivering a final blow, Takaharu deflects one strike and is hit by the other. He decides to leave afterwards and is summoned by Rita, the guardian of Nemesis who created the competition. She says that only those with an invitation are allowed to participate but Gaisoulg reveals he is in possession of one. With no other choice, Rita inserts Gaisoulg into the competition as a wild card. Between rounds, Gaisoulg confronts Takaharu and attacks him. Gaisoulg is sent into the fight between NinjaWhite & RyuuRanger vs. Red Mask & OhRed in order to speed things up. The four Rangers anticipated this and teamed up to fight Gaisoulg but were all defeated until Marvelous arrived and fought him as Gokai Red then as DekaRed and HurricaneRed. Gaisoulg prepared to use one of Takaharu's techniques but was deflected by Marvelous who was able to unmask him, revealing Takaharu Igasaki inside. takes Gaisoulg’s helmet before leaving]] After Ultimate Dai-Satan is defeated, Rita summons Gaisoulg's armor to fight against Marvelous, Stinger, Takaharu, Kagura and Yamato. RyusoulGreen and RyusoulBlack appears and finish off Rita by destroying Gaisoulg's armor in order to release her. After Gaisoulg's armor has separated into pieces, an unseen personEp. 30: Overthrow! High Spec manages to take Gaisoulg's helmet before making his leave. Ryusoulger Nada, now under the identity of Gaisoulg, released Kishiryu DimeVolcano for Wizeru, however the Kishiryu was obtained by the Ryusoulgers first. The night after the Ryusoulgers defeated the Shen Minosaur, Gaisoulg met with Wizeru and Kureon mocking the former of the two for allowing the Ryusoulgers to obtain DimeVolcano, which made Wizeru angry and had a small fight with him. Angrily Wizeru asks him why he didn’t got rid of the Ryusoulgers by himself which Gaisorg responded that it was pointless as Wizeru wanted "entertainment". Gaisoulg tells Wizeru that he's going to let him know if he finds something interesting before leaving. Gaisoulg later approached Prime Minister Mioko Karino at her hospital room who tells her that he could have killed her if she wanted. Mioko responded that she and Gaisoulg are similar as both wander with nowhere to belong. Mioko tells Gaisoulg that he might be having trouble to let his past glory go and according to her, Gaisoulg could create a Minosaur by this rate. While Mioko leaves, Gaisoulg asks her where she’s going, to which she answers where she belongs as she finally found her place. After a seven episode absence, Gaisoulg returns by meeting face to face with Towa who was the last Ryusoulger standing as the others were captured by Wizeru with the power of the Grimoire Minosaur. Gaisoulg had a small battle with Towa in which he easily defeated him. Before leaving, Gaisoulg told Towa “to not rely on his strengths and bring them to life instead” which were the same words that Towa and Bamba’s master used to say. Nada eventually reaches to the point where he cannot control Gaisoulg, thus letting the armor taking over his mind. Gaisoulg made its way to the Ryusoulgers while the latter were fighting Gachireus and Jack-o'-lantern Minosaur, the Druidon Tribe members retreats as Gaisoulg rampages on site. Suddently, Towa use DoshinSoul to weaken Nada's body as a mean to force Gaisoulg to switch to a new host, and Melt suggests to use the Minosaur's rainbow rain to accelerate the process to exhaust Gaisoulg's hatred. Gaisoulg attempted to take Koh as its new host but was blocked by the Ryusoulgers and its hatred was expelled by the rainbow rain, relieving Nada and Koh. After defeating the Jack-o'-lantern Minosaur, the Ryusoulgers return to the Tatsui residence. Nada secretly follows in as Gaisoulg, frightening Ui and Naohisa untill surpise them by using the Gaisoul Ken as a backscratcher. Then Nada took off Gaisoulg's helmet, showing his gratitude to the Ryusoulgers and giving Towa a payback fight upon using DoshinSoul on him. Personality Not much known about his personality. It is shown that he is a merciless and sadistic knight who wanted to defeat his enemies without any villains' help. He is also one of the Sentai villains with a loner-type personality. The armor has an insatiable craving for a strong opponent, and will often take over the strongest body in the vicinity. Eventually, it was revealed to be possessed by excessive amounts of hatred, which was drained thanks to the Jack-o'-lantern Minosaur. After the essence of hatred is released and vanished, the Gaisoulg armor is later used for good by Nada to aid the Ryusoulgers. Users These people used the armor and unlike the hosts, they have full control over it or they still have control over their actions prior to the armor's purification. Valmer.jpg|Valma https://twitter.com/toei_rider_zio/status/1139306596310409217?s=21 MasterGreen.jpg|Master Green (Later becomes a Host) RitaSS.jpg|Rita NadaGaisoulg.jpeg|Nada (owner as of episode 32, Deceased) Hosts Prior to the armor's purification, these people were forced to wear the armor against their will and while using it they had almost no control over their actions, depending on how many parts of the armor is worn, like Captain Marvelous, who partially held-in the armor's essence until he freed the others that it captured. In Koh's case, despite not having the complete armor, he could still access the past user's memories. Master Green 2.jpg|Master Green (Deceased) LukaMillfy2019.png|Luka Millfy Gaisorg unmasked.jpg|Takaharu Igasaki Gaisorg (Stinger).jpg|Stinger Gaisorg (Marvelous).jpg|Captain Marvelous NadaGaisoulg.jpeg|Nada (Formerly) Koh Gaisoulg.png|Koh (temporarily, used as bait to free Nada) Arsenal * : A purple version of the Ryusoulgers' Ryusoul Ken. *Unnamed Shield *RyuSouls **GaiSoul Attacks * : Gaisoulg signature attack. With the Gaisoul Ken, Gaisoulg gathers energy and unleashes two energy slashes that combine to form an "X" slash before hitting the target. *'Projectile Energy Blade Attack: '''Throw energy slashes with Gaisoul Ken to the opponent. *Luka's Gokai Saber technique *Takaharu's Shuriken Ninpo '''Powers & Abilities' * User Possession / Host Subjugation: Being a living armor, Gaisoulg can subjugate others to be able to use them as his body, as long as the person he is going to possess is strong enough to use it, hence his desire to seek and fight with strong warriors to take possession of them. The stronger the host you own, the more time you can use it to the point where the host cannot control your own actions. While under his will, the host has access to the memories of previous Gaisoulg host. It has been seen that Gaisoulg can even possess those who wear even any part of his armor, such as Captain Marvelous who was almost possessed by having Gaisoulg's helmet, and Koh having almost all of the full armor. Gaisoulg can also access the attacks of his hosts, he could already use the Luka's Gokai Saber technique and the Takaharu's Shuriken Ninpo when he owned them. However, there have been certain people, unlike the hosts, who had total control over Gaisoulg and still had control over their actions when they used the armor of their own free will. Those people are: Valma, Master Green (the first original user until he became a host later), Rita and Nada (he also became a host later when he can no longer control the armor). * Invisibility: While it’s unknown if he can access to this ability via KakureSoul like the Ryusoulgers or is a power belonging to a host. It’s confirmed that Gaisoulg can turn himself invisible to sneak into any place he wants. * Minosaur Creation: According to Mioko Karino, Gaisoulg is capable of creating Minosaurs, much like herself or Kleon. Appearances: 4 Week Continuous Special Super Sentai Strongest Battle!! Episodes 1-4, Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Episodes 12-13, 20, 26-27, 29-33, Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger The Movie: Time Slip! Dinosaur Panic!! Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Gaisoulg is voiced by , who previously voiced as Mepple in Futari wa Pretty Cure, Buldont in Choriki Sentai Ohranger and the Narrator and the voice of the Gokaigers' equipment in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, while also voicing the Ryusoulgers' equipment. His suit actor is . Notes *Gaisoulg continues the tradition of a knight-themed Sentai Villian featured in a dinosaur-themed Sentai series that began with Dora Knight from Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger. Other characters include the Armor of Darkness from Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger and Raging Knight Dogold from Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. *Gaisoulg's armor resembles the Ryusoulger's suit and his sword is a silver-and-purple version of the Ryusoul Ken. *The details on his armor give him the resemblance of a human-sized RyuSoul in Knight Mode. *Gaisoulg shares many notable similarities with other knight-themed characters, most notably Wolzard, the Armor of Darkness and Raging Knight Dogold. **In regards to Wolzard, both wield a sword and shield and both feature a similar purple & silver color scheme. However, while Gaisoulg showing purple and silver, the Wolzard's color scheme seem to have more purple than silver. Also, both are also freed from evil control to join forces with their respective Sentai teams. **In regards to the Armor of Darkness and Raging Knight Dogold, these are sentient suits of armor which enslaved their hosts and gives them access to their weapons and techniques as well as the skills and techniques of their victims. However, unlike Dogold, who can change host at any time, Gaisoulg and the Armor of Darkness need to be defeated in order to change host, and both wield a shield. *The Japanese pronunciation of his name (Gaisōgu, ガイソーグ) is similar to Kaizoku (カイゾク) with little difference of sound. Although people don't usually use Katakana for spelling a Japanese word in Hiragana, it's written as かいぞく and in Kanji write as 海賊 which means "pirate". This could be an intentional pun, as Gaisoulg had battled and used two of the Gokaigers as hosts. **His name might also be derived from the Japanese word Gaisou (外装), which means "sheath". **Part of his name, Gai, is a kun'yomi reading for the kanji "Yoroi" (鎧 lit. "armor"). Fitting the Gokaiger pun, the civilian identity of Gokai Silver shares this name. **Gaisoulg is also a pun on Gai (Armor) and Soul. This word game is understandable, since it is an armor possessed by an evil spirit that enslaves its hosts. **In some media, Gaisoulg is mistakenly called Gaisorg, a pun on Gai (Armor) and Sorg, which in Swedish means "Duel". This is also understandable, since it is an armor with an insatiable desire to fight with strong opponents and then possess them. *Despite not being part of the Druidon Tribe, Gaisoulg's Knight motif plays into the Chess theme shared by almost all main members of Druidon. Appearances **''Ep. 26: Seventh Knight'' **''Ep. 27: The Unrivaled Fists'' **''Ep. 29: Canalo's Marriage'' **''Ep. 31: Melody From The Sky'' **''Ep. 32: When The Rain of Hatred Ceases'' **''Ep. 33: New Assassin'' (Reincarnation into Max Ryusoul Red powers)}} References Category:Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Category:Sentai Villains Category:Druidon Tribe Category:Sentai Violet Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Knight Themed Villains Category:Sentai Rangers with more than one identity Category:Knight Themed Villains Category:Mysterious Figures Category:Ryusoul Tribe Category:Evil Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Monster Creator Category:Arsenal (Ryusoulger) Category:Sentai Evil turned Good Category:Extra Heroes Category:Sentai Extra Rangers